Visiting Natsu
by OzzyAssbourne
Summary: After Lucy is told that something is wrong with Natsu, she goes to investigate. What she finds out is something she had never suspected!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Fairy Tail. Characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

The Celestial Mage sat alone at the guild's bar with a noticeable stressed attitude. The loudness of Fairy Tail made her cringe. They danced around, fought, and continued their daily shenanigans without a care in the world. How could she be the only one suffering?!

"Lucy, is something wrong? I've been feeling this murderous aura coming from your direction," the shining beauty of Fairy Tail and current waitress, Mirajane, commented. Her white hair shone along with her traditional maroon dress. Any other day, Mira's beauty would have entranced her, but today Lucy couldn't afford to think of such minor details. Dark pulses surrounded Lucy comically, and she growled with frustration.

"Mira-sannnn!" Lucy blubbered out, "What am I going to do! My rent is coming up and Natsu is nowhere to be found! I can't afford _another_ scolding from the landlady!" She slammed her face on the bar counter with a loud _THUD_.

"Now that I think about it... Natsu has been gone a lot lately... I wonder why... I know! Why don't you go on your own request? I'm sure there is one that fits your standards."

Sighing, the blonde wizard pried herself out of her stool and staggered to the request board. Nab dwindled in front, as usual. Papers cluttered together and overlapped each other, desperate to get chosen. She read over a third of them, yet most sounded way too dangerous. There was no way she could do one alone! Lucy scanned again, her eyes landing on a paper with fine bold print.

"Eh?"_ Lost magical book, please help find. 90,000 Jewel_, it read. Lucy's chocolate eyes brightened with excitement. This one was perfect!

"Mirajane, I'll take this one." She forced the paper onto the table. Mira looked it over.

"Mahōgany Town? That is quite a bit away. It might take awhile to get there, even with a train." Lucy smiled, a trip was just what she needed. For once she could ride any form of transportation without Natsu passing out in the middle of the ride.

"LUUUUUCY, LOOK AT THIS TWO-HEADED FISH I FOUND!" Lucy's body stiffened. That high-pitched voice...

"HAPPY! QUIT SHOWING PEOPLE DISGUSTING CARCASSES!" She scolded the blue cat. Tears poured out of his eyes like waterfalls.

"Lucy is scary! I was going to say something important, too!" Lucy hushed at this.

"Something important? What do you mean, Happy?" He placed his paw on his chin and stroked it thoughtfully.

"Hmm, what was it?"

"YOU DAMN CAT! IF IT ISN'T IMPORTANT ENOUGH TO REMEMBER, DON'T TELL ME! Ah, never mind, I have to get to the train station before 10:00!" She gathered her belongings in a rush.

"AH! I remember! Something is wrong with Natsu!" Lucy and a few other members of the guild turned at this.

"Something wrong with Natsu? What do you mean? Did he eat something weird again?" Lucy asked with concern.

Happy's face saddened, ironically. "This morning he wouldn't get out of bed." She sweat-dropped, that wasn't that out of the ordinary; he was impossible to wake up whenever he fell asleep in her bedroom.

"I even told him breakfast was ready!" Happy wailed. The guild—who had obviously been listening in on the conversation—froze comically. Yep, it was official. Something was VERY wrong with Natsu.

"Wouldn't eat...? Mirajane, keep that request on hold. I'm going to see if Natsu is okay!" She sprinted out Fairy Tail's front entrance.

Meanwhile, Mirajane smiled while polishing a glass. _Lucy really is cute_, she thought.

* * *

**AN: Posted this on a whim so I'm not sure if I'll finish it. I don't really write that many stories. Anyways, this is before the Timeskip. Please ignore that this chapter was very short. I was gonna add more but I felt this was more of a you know, introduction. Catch my drift?**


	2. Lucy's Adventure

**AN: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, I would be swimming in money and not writing a fanfiction on a Saturday. Characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Lucy's eyes flashed around frantically. Was this the place? She had only visited Natsu and Happy's house once, following Natsu to locate it. It was hard to remember where it was by memory. She strolled along, tripping over fallen trees.

"These damn logs! Someday they're going to kill somebody! Why do they live in the middle of nowhere anyways?!" Lucy cried while face-planting with the grass. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to wear high-heeled boots outside of Magnolia, or any of her expensive clothes; they all get torn during missions.

Lucy stopped at the sound of water. Slowly, her body turned. A gleaming river glided through the forest.

"WHERE AM I!?" Lucy screeched in desperation. At this point, she secretly wished Happy had came with her. In fact, why didn't he? Isn't it common courtesy to come with her instead of staying at Fairy Tail? A memory flashed through her skull. _Of course... the two-headed fish... He won't be coming back until the entire guild has seen it_, she thought bitterly.

Lucy glanced right of the river. On a hill in the distance, a small house stood perched with suspiciously half-destroyed trees surrounding it. That was definitely Natsu's place. Lucy was surprised the house itself wasn't in crumbles by now.

"Yoshi! All I have to do now is..." She stopped her words. Was she supposed to get across in a skirt and boots the length of her knees?

"Ah! Open, Gate of the Clock Constellation! Horologium!" Gears flew together and a giant clock fell from the sky. Horologium stretched his arms out, and his face popped out of the top of the clock.

" 'I'll be fine in here,' she says. 'Wait, who am I even talking to?' she says." Lucy sighed, sometimes she wished Horologium didn't repeat everything that came out of her mouth.

Horologium made his way across the vast river with ease. Then again, he was a clock. Lucy doubted that he cared if his body got wet. Or did he? Lucy had never considered it.

"Thanks Horologium, you can return now." Once the clock had disappeared to the Celestial World, Lucy faced the building. It was the same as before, a little run down, painted light yellow with silver stones on the corners of the house and a red-orange pitched roof. A wooden sign reading _Natsu & Happy_ pointed in the direction of the door. Lucy approached the door, only to find a welcome mat with fishes decorating the fabric.

She was here! Wait... Now what? Lucy hit the door awkwardly. After all, she couldn't just _barge_ in there. What if he was _unclothed_? Or worse, what if he screamed, "MY ROOM!" sending Lucy flying with a single kick.

Lucy slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand. He barged in all the time! Why did she care?!

"That's it Natsu! You have 5 seconds to put on a pair of shorts!" She thrust her foot into the door, only to be falling in after it suddenly opened.

Lucy's precious face collided with the wooden boards. Sure enough, the salmon-haired boy stood hovering over her.

"Lucy? What are you doing? Weirdo." Anger mixed inside her. That damn cat! Natsu seemed completely normal, even pronouncing her name with the usual _sh_ sound.

Her brown eyes stared up towards his onyx ones. The only thing different was his attire; a black shirt with a printed _Fairy Tail_ in bright orange, and matching orange shorts. Lucy hoped those shorts were on BEFORE she knocked on the door.

"Natsu, are you okay? Happy told me you wouldn't get up this morning!" Lucy's thoughts connected. Those clothes must be his sleepwear. Natsu had probably been asleep before she even got here!

"Heh? I was just not feeling that well, that's all. I'm fine now." Natsu responded calmly. Lucy's eyebrows arched with suspicion. If she knew anything about Natsu Dragneel, it was that he NEVER responded calmly.

"Hmm? Is that so? Then would you mind going on a mission with me?" Lucy asked. The mission was a perfect excuse to inspect Natsu's behavior.

Lucy peeled herself off the floor and dusted off her skirt. She then spoke up, "I'll meet you at the guild! If you want, we can even walk there instead of using the train." Natsu's face lit up.

"YAY! YAY! No trains!" Fire shot out of his mouth with enjoyment.

She scrunched her nose. "In the meantime, try to make yourself a little presentable, and possibly clean up the waves of dishes."

Lucy let a breath out when getting outside. As much as she hated walking, she felt selfish whenever Natsu was forced onto the train with her. Her eyes looked out towards the masses of trees and lack of general population. Now she had to get back...

Great.

* * *

**AN: Still unreasonably short... I regret nothing. Just so know, I've kinda been making this up as I go. I really dislike planning out these things. I seriously posted the first chapter to see what it would look like and I ended up with a few favorites and followers. Thanks, now I can't back out of this without feeling guilty. Oh well. I'm actually quite flattered, if anything.**


End file.
